Vehicles such as cars, vans, minivans, trucks, SUV and motorcycles are prone to failures. The amount of the failures and the severity of the failures may be partially attributed to the manner in which the vehicles are used. A vehicle that is driven according to the road conditions is expected to be in a better shape than a vehicle that is driven in reckless manner.
There is a growing need to evaluate the quality of driving a vehicle.